1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tow-line-attachment assembly for attaching a tow line thereto, such as can be mounted atop a towing structure on a boat, and, in particular, to a tow-line-attachment assembly that includes a built-in navigation light.
2. Description of the Related Art
The National Marine Manufacturers Association (NMMA) publishes a set of standards and recommended practices for the lighting of vessels under 20 meters in length. The most recent set of standards, published as Standards Basis ABYC A-16-97, specifies various acceptable configurations of navigation lights. In one configuration, for example, a boat may be equipped with (i) separate sidelights, each visible from at least one nautical mile, (ii) a white masthead light, visible from at least two nautical miles, positioned over the fore and aft centerline at a height of at least one meter above the sidelights, and (iii) a white sternlight, visible from at least two nautical miles, positioned as nearly as practicable to the stern. Alternatively, a single white all-round light, positioned over the fore and aft centerline at a height of at least one meter above the sidelights, may be used in lieu of the masthead light and the stern light. The NMMA standards define an all-round light as one that is visible through 360 degrees horizontally.
Prior to the present invention, all-round lights for recreational boats typically were provided atop a pole structure that could be removably installed in a receiving socket near the stern of the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,078 discloses an example of such a light. Although these pole lights comply with the NMMA standards, they must be removed and stowed whenever the boat is used to tow a water sports performer. Otherwise, the light pole can interfere with the tow line, which usually is attached to either a pylon or a tower near the middle of the boat. Stowing the pole light, of course, takes up valuable storage space aboard the boat, and the tasks of installing and removing the light can be cumbersome, especially in the dark. It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a navigation light which could be left in place during daylight hoursxe2x80x94even when towing a water sports performerxe2x80x94and easily activated when dusk sets in.
The present invention addresses the foregoing shortcomings in the art by providing a tow-line-attachment assembly with a built-in navigation light for mounting atop a towing structure on a boat.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the tow-line-attachment assembly includes a tow-line-attachment portion to which a tow line can be connected for towing a water sports performer, and a light portion, disposed above the attachment portion, for emitting navigation light. Preferably, the tow-line-attachment portion is a sleeve (e.g., a spool-shaped sleeve) that can swivel about a neck portion of the assembly. Alternatively, the tow-line-attachment portion can simply be a fixed post portion of the assembly to which the tow line is connected. Whether the attachment portion is a swivel sleeve or a fixed post, it may optionally carry an eye member through which the tow line can be passed.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a boat tower including a vertical structure designed for mounting to a boat, and an integrated light and tow-line-attachment assembly mounted atop the vertical structure. The light and tow-line-attachment assembly includes a tow-line-attachment portion to which a tow line can be connected for towing a water sports performer, and a light portion, disposed above the tow-line attachment portion, for emitting navigation light.
In still another aspect, the present invention relates to a boat including a hull having a bow, a stem, and port and starboard sides. The boat also includes a tower mounted to the hull. The tower includes an integrated light and tow-line-attachment assembly, which includes a tow-line attachment portion to which a tow line can be connected for towing a water sports performer, and a light portion, disposed above the tow-line attachment portion, for emitting navigation light.
A better understanding of these and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention may be had by reference to the drawings and to the accompanying description, in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated and described.